


WWW: The Rumour

by Anndalchahal



Series: Weasley's Wixen Whimpers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sex Shop, Weasley's Wixen Whimpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley runs a queer feminist sex shop at the back of her brother's shop: Weasley's Wixen Whimpers. All sorts of shenanigans occur.</p><p>In this section: We're introduced to the shop, as a sixth year girl hears a rumour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWW: The Rumour

There was a rumour.

 

There was a rumour that, if you tickled a statue at the back of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes in just the right way, that you would be transported to a wonderful new world.

 

A world of spectacular magic and peculiar objects.

 

A world of strange charms and glowing potions.

 

A world of-

“Hello, I’m Ginny Weasley, and welcome to Weasley’s Wixen Whimpers. How can I help you today?”

The bewildered sixth year girl stared through the passageway where the statue had been, her eyes being drawn from shelf to counter, not quite being able to believe what she saw. “W-What is this place?”

“Weasley’s Wixen Whimpers,” Ginny repeated, a wide grin on her face. “The number one shop for erotic charms, potions and assorted items. When you’re finished with our products, you _won’t_ know who.”

“I-I think I have the wrong place.” She replied, starting to go a little red.

“That may be the case.” Ginny shrugged, gesturing to the empty room around her. “But there’s no-one else here right now.”

  
A few seconds later, Ginny had a customer.


End file.
